Eventos Inesperados
by pili87
Summary: Giethoorn un pueblito del norte de los Países Bajos conocido como la Venecia del Norte y vaya que le queda el nombre, es un pueblo de cuento, diferente muy diferente a cualquier lugar donde haya vivido lo cual es perfecto porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, diferente, donde pudiera iniciar de cero.


Hey aquí haciendo acto de presencia, esperando sea de su agrado el fic que leerán a continuación, cabe decir que los personajes que aparecen no son míos pertenecen a Marvel y a la Mitología Nórdica, excepto la historia esa si es mía. (Semi- Au)

Este fic ha sido creado para ¨Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes¨ del foro ¨La Era de los Vengadores¨ Comenzamos….

"Eventos Inesperados"

Giethoorn un pueblito del norte de los Países Bajos conocido como la ¨Venecia del Norte¨ y vaya que le queda el nombre, es un pueblo de cuento, diferente muy diferente a cualquier lugar donde haya vivido lo cual es perfecto porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, diferente, donde pudiera iniciar de cero.

No es que me queje de mi vida en Nuevo México o en Londres fue divertido y emocionante pero, todo giraba alrededor de Jane, y antes de que me juzguen y piensen que todo fue por celos déjenme aclarar que no fue así.

Meses después de lo sucedido en Londres decidí concentrarme más en la escuela, subí mis notas y eso me abrió las puertas a una oportunidad que me pareció única, fui llamada a la oficina del director, al entrar me pidió que me sentara y con una sonrisa en los labios me entrego un sobre.

-Ábrelo- dijo tranquilamente, dudando de hacerlo y con algo de miedo lo hice, comencé a leerlo:

¨Srita. Lewis, por medio del presente la Universidad Brunel de Inglaterra tiene el honor de convocarla a formar parte del programa de intercambio de estudiantes, el cual cubrirá la mitad de los gastos, también se le proporcionara un trabajo de medio tiempo el cual no afectara con sus horarios escolares, el lugar que se le ha asignado es Giethoorn Holanda.

En caso de aceptar, llenar los siguientes documentos y entregar lo más rápido posible antes del día 02 de octubre del presente año.¨

Bueno a grandes rasgos eso era lo que decía la carta, no podía creerlo, esto era absolutamente genial y era debido a mí, a mis estudios, no por tener de referencia de la Doctora Jane Foster ¡no! Esto era por mi habilidad con el idioma Holandés, resulte ser buena para sorpresa de todos y he aquí los resultados la oportunidad de viajar, de inmediato comencé a llenar los formularios no sin antes agradecerle al Director por tan genial oportunidad y sonreír sin parar.

Cuando llegue a casa de Jane no pude evitar contarle todo y saltar de gusto mientras lo hacía, pero mi euforia se calmo al ver su cara.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó con tristeza

-Muy segura- respondí

-¿En qué te ayudo? – dijo con una sonrisa agridulce

-Con el papeleo-

-Bien-

\- Y… llevándome al aeropuerto-

-Ok-

-Y… podrías comprarme un abrigo también-

-¡No abuses!-

-Ay vamos, no vas a verme por año y medio-

-Está bien, vamos por el- sonreí cuando me dijo eso, el resto del día nos la pasamos comprando cosas para el viaje. Partía dentro de una semana, semana que se fue volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto documentando esperando la hora de partir.

-¿Tienes todo? Pasaporte, cartera, celular…-

-Jane…-

-¿Abrigo, guantes? ¡La credencial Darcy! No se te olvide-

-Jane…-

-¿Qué más?, siento que algo se nos olvida-

-¡Jane! Traigo todo, quieres calmarte-

-Lo siento, es solo que… jamás creí que…- sus ojos estaban vidriosos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Voy a estar bien, ok- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a extrañarte- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-Yo también- dije dándole otro abrazo - Despídeme de Erick, ok-

-Lo haré, llama en cuanto llegues- dijo soltándome lentamente

-Está bien- le grite, así mientras avanzaba veía como cada vez la silueta de Jane se hacía más lejana, haciéndome sentir nostalgia.

Una vez en el avión suspire profundamente, a partir de ahora todo cambiaria, el ingles quedaría a un lado y el holandés seria mi nuevo idioma por año y medio.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin dificultades y sin turbulencias, poco antes de aterrizar el capitán hablo, ¨Bienvenidos a Ámsterdam¨ dijo en ingles y en holandés, sonreí seguramente sería la última palabra que oirá en ingles, ¨Bienvenidos¨ es una excelente palabra si lo piensas.

Al llegar habría alguien esperando por mí, de ahí nos dirigiríamos a Giethoorn, al bajar del avión y recoger mi maletas, miraba a todos lados esperando encontrar un cartel con mi nombre o algo así, nada no había nadie, comencé a preocuparme.

De pronto una joven alta de cabello castaño y ondulado se me acercó –Tu debes ser Darcy – dijo extendiendo su mano, dude en contestarle el saludo. –Oh, lo siento soy Hendrika, pero puedes llamarme Drika, seré tu guía-

-Mucho gusto- respondí

-Y bien, ¿lista para conocer Giethoorn?-

-Eso creo-

-Te va a encantar, sígueme el auto está afuera- al llegar al auto Drika me ayudo a subir las maletas en la cajuela, una vez dentro pregunto -¿Qué tal el clima?-

-Bastante frio-

-Y espera a que sea invierno- dijo alzando una ceja y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y… como es la vida por aquí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar

-Es bastante tranquila, si quieres problemas tienes que provocarlos- dijo sonriendo con malicia –Aunque la verdad es que, por más problemática que pueda ser uno con el tiempo se calma-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-

-Algo así-

Ambas sonreímos, el viaje duro hora y media en las que hablamos sobre la escuela, donde me quedaría, donde trabajaría y cosas así. Cuando finalmente llegamos no lo podía creer, realmente era un pueblo de ensueño, sin carreteras solo canales y lagos, los cuales eran recorridos en lanchas, y claro había puentes para poder cruzarlos.

-Bienvenida a Giethoorn Darcy- no hice nada más que sonreír –Si, es de esperarse todos reaccionan así la primera vez- solté una risa y tomando una de mis maletas dijo – Ven vamos a instalarte-

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a la Universidad, la cual parecía un castillo algo así como Hogwarts, sin embargo Drika paso de largo, me detuve titubeando si seguirla.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- preguntó

-Es que la escuela queda por acá- respondí

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Pero es que…-

-Escucha mi querida pelinegra de ojos azules, no tengo intenciones de secuestrarte o algo parecido, no es lo mío ok,-

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, es solo que tu dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a instalarme y bueno el hecho es que…-

-El hecho es que mi familia y yo vivimos por allá- dijo señalando a una de las casas de aquel lugar – si te fijas está a solo dos cuadras de la escuela con un cuarto preparado especialmente para ti, pero si deseas quedarte aquí- dijo señalando la escuela – Por mi está bien-

Abrí boca sorprendida, en verdad había dicho que tenían un cuarto para mí, wow esto era simplemente wow.

-¡No! Lo del cuarto suena genial, es que… vaya todo esto es…!grandioso!-

-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando-dijo caminando

-Solo una cosa- dije con seriedad

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-pelinegra de ojos azules es lo mejor que se ocurrió-

Soltamos una carcajada – Bueno, no se oyen muchos insultos por aquí-

-Ah puedo ayudarte con eso, soy una experta-

-Seguro, quien no necesita aprender insultos- seguimos riendo hasta llegar a la casa, la cual era igual de bella por dentro como por fuera, una vez me hube presentado con la familia, fui hasta el cuarto que me habían preparado, al entrar no pude evitar sentirme especial, era muchísimo mejor que el tengo en Londres y muchísimo más grande.

Una vez que hubimos dejados las maletas, fuimos a la escuela a darme de alta y registrarme, ahí mismo se me dio el empleo que me habían asignado, era en una pastelería.

-Déjame ver la dirección- dijo Drika arrebatándome el papel –Ah es cerca de por aquí, por cierto ahí pagan muy bien, y muchos chicos guapos van ahí-

-Eso no me importa-

-Claro que si, a todas nos gusta ver chicos guapos en el trabajo, y tú lo podrás hacer, ¡que emoción!- esta mujer realmente era increíble y alegre muy alegre.

Entre la escuela, el trabajo y las salidas alocadas con Drika y sus amigos las semanas se fueron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían transcurrido dos meses, dos meses que habían sido de lo mejor, en serio delo mejor, y es que el estilo de Drika es muy diferente ella junto con Jenkin y los gemelos Manfred y Ludger hacen locuras ¡muchas! Pero son locuras sanas, se que suena ridículo pero es cierto, todos ellos son de lo más educado, así que cuando que hacen o mejor dicho hacemos locuras sanas me refiero a que hacemos cosas como andar en bicicleta cerca del lago y ver quien logra mantenerse más cerca de la orilla sin caerse, o colocamos la lancha de los gemelos en la orilla y vamos saltando luego la vamos alejando mas y bueno gana quien no cae al lago, lo sé, son tonterías pero todo esto me ha hecho sentir fresca y renovada.

Sin embargo el invierno ya está a la puerta y como Drika había dicho el frio es intenso ¡mucho! Pero eso no es lo llama mi atención sino el hecho de todos me preguntan que si ya tengo mis patines y por supuesto no hablan de cualquier tipo de patines sino de patines de hielo, pero aquí no hay pista de hielo así que no entiendo porque la insistencia.

-Hi Darcy- dijo Drika entrando a la pastelería

-Hi Drika-

-So, ¿do you have your…your… ah olvídalo ya tienes tus patines?- No pude evitar carcajearme por su intento fallido de hablarme en ingles.

-No, aun no-

-Pero que pasa contigo, se van a agotar-

-¿Porque tanta insistencia?-

-La próxima semana dejamos el otoño y oficialmente es invierno, y si para ese entonces no tienes tus patines no sabes de lo que te vas a perder-

-Porque no dejas el misterio y me dices-

-¡No! Vamos Darcy no están tan caros- dijo suplicando

-Está bien, mi turno se acaba en 15 minutos-

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Que iremos por los patines-

-¡Si! Créeme que no te arrepentirás-

Saliendo de la pastelería, fuimos de inmediato a la tienda de Coba una Señora guapísima de hermosos ojos verdes ex patinadora olímpica quien al igual que Drika insistía con lo de lo patines, es mas incluso los tenia elegidos. Así que cuando me vio entrar, bueno dio un gran grito de emoción seguido por una enorme sonrisa.

-Mira quien decidió a venir por fin, ¿Y bien? Dime que vienes por los patines-

-Si- fue lo único que dije cuando otro grito escapo de sus labios

-Pero que bien, ven rápido, debemos medírtelos, ver si te quedan bien, afilar las cuchillas y bueno tantas cosas, incluso podemos personalizarlos-

-Eso me encantaría- respondió Drika

-No es para tanto son solo unos…- ambas me miraron con enojo -Bueno me refiero a que no… Saben que tienen razón hay que personalizarlos- las caras de enojo volvieron a ser alegres

-Ven acá- dijo Coba jalándome de la mano.

Finalmente el Invierno llegó, con mucho frio me levante de la cama, estando mas dormida que despierta comencé a cambiarme, de pronto escuche ruido a través de la ventana, me asome con fastidio, como lo sospechaba era Drika y Jenkin aventando bolas de nieve, si bien el invierno convertía los paisajes en algo hermoso, la nieve no era algo nuevo para mí, los tonos naranjas, verdes y amarillos del preciado Otoño habían cambiando por uno completamente blanco, los troncos de los arboles destacaban entre todo el blanco, al igual que los puentes los cuales se habían vuelto más hermosos ahora y el lago… ¡No es cierto! El lago estaba completamente congelado y no me refiero a solo una parte de él, sino todo, todos los canales estaban igual.

Una nueva bola de nieve golpeo la ventana, esta vez la abrí

-¿Que estas esperando?, ven con nosotros- dijo Drika

Salí de la casa como bala, poco antes de toparme con ella, mire con emoción como todos paseaban por los canales en sus patines, esto era mucho que una pista de hielo, eran kilómetros y kilómetros de hielo congelado solo para nosotros.

-Rápido ponte tus patines- dijo Drika dándomelos

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que? Anduviste hurgando en mis cosas-

-¡Claro que no! Lo dejaste en las escaleras, deberías estar agradeciéndome-

\- Lo sé, lo siento- dijo sonriendo

\- vamos, póntelos ya-

Así lo hice, el resto del día nos la pasamos recorriendo el pueblo en nuestros patines, saludando a todo persona que no topábamos.

Fue un excelente día, por la tarde obvio tuve que ir a trabajar, todo fue de maravilla, la gente estaba tan alegre, que prácticamente se acabo el pastel del negocio, normalmente cerrábamos a las 8:00pm en punto ni un minuto más ni uno menos, pero ese día eran las 10:00 pm y seguíamos hasta el tope, alrededor de las 11:00pm fue cuando comenzó a vaciarse el lugar, las puertas se cerraron al público y nos pusimos a limpiar un poco.

Gerrit el dueño del local, fue a limpiar la bodega, mientras yo me hice cargo del frente. Estaba limpiando las mesas cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Está cerrado- dije sin voltear, sin embargo aquella persona entró, con fastidio voltee y dije- Ya cerramos!- me congele al ver a aquel tipo de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes y cabello negro hasta los hombros, lucia… bien, pero algo de él hizo que se me erizara la piel. – ¿Que se le ofrece?- pregunte

-Lo que quiero usted no me puede dármelo- dijo acercándose lentamente en ingles. Me dirigí a la caja lo más rápido que pude, ahí Gerrit guardaba un arma, la cual me dijo que podía usar si algún cliente se quería pasar de listo conmigo, incluso me enseño a usarla.

Jamás había tenido que hacer uso de ella, pero este hombre no parecía de por aquí, y además se veía peligroso.

-Entonces…- dije sonando tranquila -Si lo que desea no podemos dárselo, ¿no sería prudente retirarse del lugar?- él solo sonrió con malicia y acercándose aun mas dijo.

-Usted me parece familiar-

-Pues usted a mi no, y… es momento de retirarse- dije señalándole la puerta

-¿Tienes idea de con quién estas tratando?- dijo molesto

-No, y la verdad no me importa-

-Deberías hacerlo Mortal-

-¿Mortal? Solo una persona me ha llamado así- dije sonriendo, esto lo confundió -¿Dime algo?- pregunté -¿Eres familiar de Thor?- En cuanto mencione a Thor, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y dijo con maldad.

-Seguramente sabes mi nombre, él dice que soy su hermano- me puse pálida al escucharlo.

-¿Loki?- pronuncie con temor, él sonrió de lado y disfrutando del momento respondió

-Que inteligente eres, por cierto si fuera tu dejaría eso, dijo señalando a mi mano que sostenía la pistola.

-No estoy sola- respondí rápidamente

-Oh, lo dices por tu amigo el de la bodega, es un viejo bueno para nada, solo espero que no se congele con la ventisca de afuera-

-Gerrit, ¿qué le hiciste, que es lo que quieres?-

-No te preocupes por el viejo, amanecerá resfriado, pero…tu, oh no tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo-

-No harás nada- dije apuntándome la pistola a la cabeza, prefería estar muerta antes que quedar a merced de él, así que sin titubear presione del gatillo, pero para mi sorpresa la bala en vez de incrustarse en cabeza solo roso mi frente, al instante oí un grito.

-¡Darcy!- grito Gerrit mientras venia corriendo al mismo tiempo -¿Estas bien, que ocurrió?-

Sin poder hablar mucho le dije torpemente –C-creí haber visto a alguien, y…yo…-

-Oh vaya pero que susto me has dado- dijo un poco más relajado hasta que vio mi frente - ¿Qué te paso?- dijo señalándome el rostro.

No sé cómo, seguía de pie y tenía capacidad para mentir, pasándome la mano por la frente, mire algunas gotas de sangre -Ah es que me golpee con el mostrador al abrir la caja para sacar la pistola, lo siento mucho, es que me asuste- al menos no mentía en esto último.

-Escucha se que fue un día largo, pero tienes que calmarte, ¡esto es Giethoorn! Nada malo pasa aquí, ¿ok?-

-Ok- respondí

\- Bien, vamos a que te revisen eso-

Tomando mi abrigo no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Gerrit, tal vez nada malo había pasado en Giethoorn, pero…Loki está aquí y eso lo cambia todo, aun así ¿como diablos había sobrevivido al disparo? Acaso Loki me había salva… ¡No! Por supuesto que no, él no me había salvado, tuve suerte eso es todo. Sin embargo que voy a hacer, mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, Gerrit me toco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay una nota con tu nombre-

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-Estaba justo aquí- dijo señalándose el saco -Parece que se equivocaron, ¿algún admirador?-

-Lo dudo-

-¿Y?- dijo con ansiedad -¿No vas a leerla?-

-No estoy de humor- respondí molesta, al instante una ligera ventisca alborotó mi cabello.

-Ay vamos que tan mala puede ser-

-Está bien, la leeré pero no contigo cerca- esto le causo risa y alejándose unos pasos comencé a leer:

¨Siéntete afortunada la próxima vez no terminara así, tus días están contados¨

Rompí la nota en mil pedazos, no solo estaba el hecho de haber sido amenazada por Loki sino el hecho de que sabía mi nombre. Gerrit al verme pregunto -¿Tan mala era?-

-Terrible Gerrit, la peor que he recibido en mi vida- y tal vez la ultima pensé.

Y POR FIN PUDE TERMINARLO, NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR, QUIZE CAMBIAR UN POCO LAS COSAS, TENER OTRO AMBIENTE DIFERENTE Y YA LO SABEN, DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS O CHISMES, DEJEN SU REVIEW SE LO VOY A AGRADECER.


End file.
